


Not From Around Here

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Baristas, Coffee Shops, F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 06:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13405491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	Not From Around Here

“Have a good one, Mel!” Y/N called as one of her frequent customers left holding her medium caramel machiatto with whipped cream on top. 

Going to graduate school and working full time was absolutely kicking her ass, but as a barista in the local mall, she did her best to get to know everyone that came in. Her shift provided customers that weren’t too busy to talk to anyone because of the morning rush, so she knew most of them by name and at this point had even memorized a lot of their orders. “Hey, Dan,” she said with smile. “Work go okay?”

“The usual,” he laughed.

“Speaking of, you want a large regular coffee with 4 milks and 1 sugar packet, right?”

“You’ve got a great memory,” he replied, making idle conversation as she prepared his usual order.

It went like this every day and gave her the social interaction she needed. With such a packed schedule, she had little time to hang out with family and friends. Studies were increasingly lonely. 

That’s how she knew that the tall, lanky man with wildly fluffy brown hair, warm brown eyes and glasses was out of place. She always noticed people who weren’t part of her usual clientele. He was a cute one though. She’d seen him around the area, so she assumed he lived here, but he definitely wasn’t a typical mall patron. 

For the most part, he kept it covered, but occasionally his coat would fall open, revealing the little sliver of his gun. Law enforcement was not what she first expected when she saw him, but after seeing him pass the store quite a few times during a short amount of time, she asked the manager of the shoe store opposite her job while she was on break. “You know what that’s about?” She asked the manager, Dillon. 

“What?” He laughed. “You’re gonna have to be more specific?”

“The cute, gangly guy that came to talk to you and a few of your employees over the past few days?”

Dillon chuckled. “Oh, so you think he’s cute. Want me to set you up?”

“I can do that myself thank you very much. Who is he? He’s law enforcement?”

Dillon walked away for a second to light his cigarette before answering. “His name is Special Agent Dr. Spencer Reid, apparently. I’m curious as to what doctoral degree he has. But he stopped by because we had an employee here about a year ago that might possibly be involved in something that he’s investigating. Oh, he’s FBI, not local PD.”

“Ooo, interesting. The employee he referred to, was that the creepy Abe guy that I hated.”

“Yup, that’s the one,” Dillon. “So glad I got to fire that asshole. He tried to apply over by you guys shortly after right?”

Y/N shivered as she remember the year before when he’d strolled into the shop. Reluctantly, she’d given him an application, but when it came time to actually hire people, she begged management not to hire him and they’d agreed. “Yes, I talked Brenda out of it, thank God.”

Looking at her phone, she realized her 15 minute break was nearly over. Way too soon as always.

The next few weeks went by as they always did. Y/N went to school and then came to work, assisting the same customers she always did, with the occasional newbie whose order she didn’t know. And then the not-so-mysterious Dr. Reid showed up again - this time though, he came into her shop. “Hello, my name is-”

“Special Agent Dr. Spencer Reid from the FBI, amirite? Not a mall guy?” She smiled at the look of confusion upon his face. “When you were asking my friend across the way a couple questions a few weeks ago, I asked what it was about and who you were?”

Dr. Reid stammered. “O-oh okay. This isn’t about the same case. And no, I’m not. I’m not from around here. Can I ask your name?”

“I’m Y/N Y/L/N. I’m the shift supervisor. Is there something I can help you with Dr. Reid?” 

When she winked at him, he got flustered, looking at the floor for a moment. “Ummm, y-yes actually. I have a few questions about your co-worker Melissa.”

Melissa hadn’t been in for days, but Y/N wasn’t particularly close with her either. “What about her? I haven’t seen her a lot over the past few weeks. I’ve seen you here more often actually.”

“Do you know her boyfriend?” When he pulled out the picture, she recognized him as the man Melissa had introduced her to - Evan. 

“She didn’t introduce him as her boyfriend, but she did tell me his name was Evan.” A shiver ran up her spine. 

Dr. Reid must have noticed. “What is it? Did something about him unnerve you?”

“I-I’m not sure. It could’ve just been me overreacting.”

“Can you tell me anyway?” He asked, with an edge of desperation. 

“I-I don’t know. He just made me very uncomfortable. Like I wouldn’t want to be caught in a dark alley with him, you know?” He nodded sadly. Although she felt like she knew the answer, she had to ask anyway. “Did something happen to Melissa?” They weren’t close, but it wasn’t for any particular reason.

Dr. Reid hesitated for a moment. “I’m sorry, but Melissa was found murdered last night in her home. It was done in a very similar way to a string of murders that have happened recently and the Bureau was called in to determine whether the cases are connected or not. Evan is a person of interest.”

An immediate sinking feeling took over her stomach. “Oh my god.” Poor Melissa. “Is there anything else I can help you with, Dr. Reid?”

“Spencer, please,” he replied. “Are you okay, Y/N?”

“Spencer. I’m okay as I can be given the news.”

“Okay, well I just have a few more questions. How often has he come here with Melissa?”

“Maybe once a week.” This was unreal. She knew somebody that had been murdered, and she might’ve even met the murderer. 

Spencer seemed to make a mental note. “And is there anything else about him that stood out as being off?”

Y/N cycled through her thoughts. “Actually, about six months ago, he came in with her and they got a couple drinks. Hers was cold and she accidentally spilled it on his hand. He had a ring on - with an emblem of some kind I think - and he got very, very angry. Saying it was a family heirloom and if it was damaged he was going to…I assume he was going to say kill her, but I told him to calm down before he could finish.”

Something sparked behind Spencer’s eyes. Apparently that ring might’ve had something to do with the case. How…she didn’t want to know. 

Grabbing her drink, she took a swig and tried to wipe her mind. If she was going to make it through the rest of her shift, she needed to try and not think about this. 

“Thank you very much for helping me, Y/N.”

“It’s no problem,” she replied. “I hope you find whoever did this to her.”

“We will,” he said. “Do you mind if I get something to go?”

Good, she could get her mind back on coffee. “Of course. What can I get for you, Spencer?”

“A large coffee with 2 milks and six sugar packets.”

“Six?” She chuckled. “Someone likes their sugar.”

“It’s one of my only vices.”

“Could be worse.”

Chuckling, he made small talk with her while she fixed his drink. As confident as she’d been with Dillon, she was always nervous being straight forward, so instead of asking him, she grabbed a marker and wrote her name and number on his cup. “Here’s your drink. And I wrote my number on it just in case you need to ask me anything else.”

He blushed so hard she almost laughed. “I-If I wanted to c-call you for something not related to the case, would t-that be okay too?”

“I think I’d actually prefer that.”

“Me too,” he said, smiling. 

He gave her a small wave and started to head out when she called his name again. “Spencer?”

“Yes?”

“Please catch him. I wasn’t close with Melissa, but she didn’t deserve this.”

“No, she didn’t,” he replied. “We’ll get him. I promise.”


End file.
